Forbidden Fruit
by Carlislelover29
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always been sworn enemines, but one day when they are thrown into detention together their thoughts slowly begin to lead into a different direction. As each boy tries to block out these thoughts, it proves to be harder than they ever imagined. With the pressures of life and school hanging over them will they give in to this forbidden fruit?


**Hey guys, so this is my first fan fiction for Harry Potter so I'm not quite sure how it will go but I thought I would give it a go. **

**This is a Harry/Draco fanfic so if you don't like it, don't read it. I have no idea why I chose to ship these two, but I read this really good fanfic that slashed these two so decided to write my own. Besides I'm all for love no matter where it comes from, so don't hate. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to J.K Rowling as you all know. **

**Anyway I hope you guys like it and please let me know what you think because your advice, praise or even criticism is very welcome and I would love to hear it. Enjoy…**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Harry moaned as the warm, wet lips wrapped around him, pulling him deeper and deeper inside. He fell back down against the pillow, his eyes rolling back into his head, as the tongue of the unknown lover swirled around the tip, before engulfing him more deeply into the wetness. Harry felt himself getting sent closer to the edge, the edge that he desperately wished to jump off and be immerged in the pool of pleasure that he knew would follow. Just as the heat began to race through his veins, telling him he was close, a strange and loud sound broke through, slowly pulling him away from the one giving him this immense pleasure. The world began to go black around him and Harry looked down. The last image merely a glimpse of white blonde hair and blue-grey eyes…_

The sound of snores pulled Harry into consciousness and he instantly sat up in his bed, eyes growing wide as the thoughts of his dream came to the front of his mind. Blonde hair and grey eyes, but that… it couldn't be. No, it wasn't.

Pushing away these unwanted thoughts, Harry looked over at his clock to see that it was 6.00am; he didn't need to get up for another hour, so why was he up? Just as he was trying to figure out what woke him, another loud snore came from Ron's bed. Harry rolled his eyes and threw one of his pillows across the room, smacking Ron across the face. Moments passed and the snoring ceased.

As the room was once again blessed with silence, Harry lied back down, closing his eyes as thoughts of his dream returned to his mind. Images of blonde and grey were all that he remembered, well, along with the pleasure. But there was only one person that could fit that description, but… why would he…? _No_, he repeated in his head. It wasn't _him_. _It wasn't, it wasn't, it wasn't_, Harry chanted to himself as his eyes began to drift shut once more.

The hour passed by in what seemed like minutes and Harry awoke once more, the memories of his dream pushed to the back of his mind, forgotten.

"Turn it off!" Ron groaned, speaking of the alarm that was blaring from Harry's clock. Harry, eyes still heavy, reached over and smacked the off button and the room fell quiet once more. Contemplating going back to sleep, Harry lied back down on his bed and stared up at the red canopy covering the frame. A smile crossed his face as he thought about Hogwarts. He was finally back home, where he belonged. It had been a long summer, but he was finally back for his sixth year. Even the likes of Snape and Malfoy couldn't ruin his mood. At the thought of Malfoy, something in the back of Harry's mind began prodding him, trying to get him to remember… something. Harry's eyes narrowed as he tried to remember, until he was interrupted.

"Um, Harry… why is your pillow on my bed?" Harry looked over to see Ron sitting up, looking questionably at one of Harry's pillows that was in his hands.

"_You_ were snoring, woke me up from a good dream… don't remember it though," Harry said, trying to recall the dream that he was having. All that he knew was that there was now a large bulge in his pants because of it.

"What time is it?" Rubbing his eyes, Dean Thomas sat up in his bed and looked over at the other boys.

"It's seven," Harry answered. Dean groaned. "We should probably get up," Harry said to Ron. "You know what Hermione is like." Just like clockwork, there was a soft knock on the door and Hermione's voice sounded from the other side of it.

"Boys, it's time to get up. I need to talk to you." Ron rolled his eyes as they heard footsteps retreating down the stairs.

"There's no point even setting an alarm when she's here," Ron said to Harry, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and slowly rising from the bed. Harry lifted up his blanket to see that the hard bulge was still very prominent in his pants. "Coming?"

"Just a minute," Harry replied. Ron shrugged his shoulders and then began rummaging through his trunk, finding his clothes for the day before he moved into the bathroom to get changed. Harry fell back down against the pillow, bringing his hands up to cover his face. What _had_ he been dreaming about? Whatever it was, whoever it was, Harry wanted them, badly.

It only took a couple of minutes before all of the Gryffindor boys were up and speaking loudly in the common room. Ron and Harry were sitting on the couch in front of the fire when Hermione walked up to them.

"Took your time didn't you," she said. The boys just looked at each other and then back up at Hermione.

"What's up, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Have you guys finished the 2 foot essay for potions yet?" she asked, her hands on her hips. Ron's mouth dropped open and Harry looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed.

"That's what I thought," Hermione said, pulling out a long role of parchment from her robes. She sighed loudly, clearly expressing her exasperation, before handing it to the boys. "Do not copy it word for word," she warned. Ron simply stood up and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Harry could not help but notice the small smile that crossed her face when this happened.

"Thank you, Hermione, you are amazing," Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked down and Harry noticed a slight pink tinge colour her cheeks. "It's not a problem," she replied.

In a matter of minutes, Harry and Ron were scribbling down a slightly dumbed down version of Hermione's essay. Of course Snape would be the teacher to give them 2 feet to write during the second week of school.

After half an hour, with very largely spaced out words, the boys finally finished a pathetic excuse for an essay and with Ron complaining loudly about his sore wrist, the three Gryffindors trudged downstairs to the great hall for breakfast.

By the time they walked into the hall, it was already packed with students digging in to the large variety of food spread out on the tables before them. Harry and the others found a place along the Gryffindor table and Ron immediately began piling a huge amount of food onto his plate, which Hermione observed with a stunned expression on her face.

"Honestly Ron, do you really need to eat that much?" she asked as he began shovelling the food into his mouth.

"What?" Ron replied, mouth full. "I'm hungry." Hermione simply shook her head.

Harry smiled at his friends and looked across the room, over to the Slytherin table. Immediately his eyes fell upon Draco Malfoy and a strange feeling arose in his stomach, what he simply assumed to be blind hatred. Malfoy was the biggest prick in the school. Just as Harry smiled at his internal mockery of the blonde boy at the table across the room, Draco's eyes rose to find Harry looking at him and smiling. Draco's eyebrows pushed together, confused by the expression of the Gryffindor, until Harry realised what he was doing and quickly looked away. When he looked back, Draco was sneering at him, laughing with his friends at what Harry assumed were insults towards him. And so it begins.

When breakfast was over, Harry, Ron, and Hermione begrudgingly made their way to potions, well Hermione not so much as for some strange reason she took pleasure in handing up homework. But the two boys were dreading seeing the extremely large nose of Professor Snape looking down at their pitiful attempts of essays with disgust, most likely resulting in extra homework or detention. With the thought of this, the boys decided to take the long way to class, walking as slowly as physically possible. All the while with Hermione whining in their ears about being late, trying to get them to hurry up.

As they walked into the cold, dark cauldron room where the potions class was being held, Harry dragged them over to far back corner of the room, hopefully hiding them from the view of their professor.

"Late again, Mr Potter," a voice called from the front of the room. Harry looked up to see Snape looking directly at him.

"Class hasn't even started yet," Harry protested, "and I don't see some of your Slytherins here yet."

Just as the words come from Harry's mouth, Draco, Crabbed and Goyle walked into the room, laughing about something.

"Sorry we're late Professor," Draco stated, still smiling.

"Just take your seat Mr Malfoy." Snape took one last glance at Harry, who simply looked back at him, daring to say something more. However Snape, realising he couldn't quite punish Harry without doing the same to the Slytherins, simply began the class. Harry smiled at his small victory. They were also quite surprised to find that Snape took in their essays without doing more than simply giving a disapproving look.

After potions, the three of them had Transfiguration, also with the Slytherins. The class felt like it dragged on forever and Professor McGonagall had also decided to give them an essay, which led to a large amount of groaning from the whole class. Pretty soon the class was over and Harry could see Draco glare at him before walking out of the room.

"Do you think you two will ever be able to at least _relatively _tolerate each other?" Harry heard Hermione ask from behind him. He turned around to look at his friends.

"Not a chance," Harry replied, as they walked out of the room and started to make their way back to the tower.

Harry didn't get why the professors insisted on putting the Gryffindors and Slytherins together in classes when they knew the two houses held nothing but great disdain to each other. Just as Harry was about to voice these opinions to his friends, they rounded the corner where he just had to run into Malfoy. Both of the boys stumbled back slightly from the impact and as soon as he had seen Harry, Draco's face dropped into an angered expression.

"Watch where you're going, _Potter_," Draco all but yelled.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Harry shot back, immediately regretting the pitiful attempt at a comeback. Draco looked amused, smiling to himself at Harry's words.

"Wow." Draco clapped. "I think you're comebacks are getting better and better," he said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just back off, Malfoy." Hermione stepped forward, walking between the two boys, who were now glaring at each other.

"No one gave you the right to talk, you dirty mudblood!"

At Draco's words, a flash of rage ran through Harry's veins and before he knew what he was doing, Draco was on the ground and he was on top of him, pulling roughly on the front of his robes.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Professor McGonagall pushed her way through the crowd of students around Harry and Draco, to see the two of them on the ground. At hearing the professor's words, Harry pushed Draco firmly back against the ground and jumped up onto his feet, still seething. Draco was quick to jump up also and walked up to Harry until they were inches apart. The glaring continued as rage rushed through them both.

"Think you're tough, Potter?"

"Tougher than you I'd bet," Harry returned and then leaned in closer and whispered, "Seeing as I've already proven that I'm tougher than your father, that pathetic excuse for a man, you would be no problem." Draco's jaw clamped tightly shut and his eyes narrowed.

"That's enough!" Professor McGonagall chimed in, but neither boy was listening to her. The world around them seemed to disappear entirely.

"Don't you dare talk about my father!"

"Your father…" Harry began again, "and you… are nothing but a bunch of filthy death eaters."

"Fuck you!" Draco yelled and shoved Harry with such force that he fell back against the wall. But it only took a few moments before he was back up in Draco's face.

"Touch me again, I dare you," Harry seethed.

"Gladly," Draco replied. He had just brought back his arm, his hand clenching into a fist, when McGonagall took over, finally gaining their attention.

"Detention!" Professor McGonagall called over the boys' incessant squabble. "The _both_ of you." Harry could see the slightly apologetic look on her face as the Professor looked at him, but he still felt outraged all the same.

"But…" he began.

"No, Mr Potter, it is done. You will have detention with Mr Malfoy here every day, after class, until I decide you have both carried out an adequate punishment."

As McGonagall walked down the hall and out of sight, Harry fists clenched up in anger and his eyes shot over to the smug, smiling face of Draco Malfoy.

"What the fuck are you smiling at?" Harry spat at him. "We have detention."

"I was bound to get it sooner or later from your precious professor, but your face is just priceless."

"Oh yeah." Harry smiled for a split second before shoving Draco back so roughly that he fell to the ground. "How's that for priceless?"

The smile on Draco's face immediately fell into a firm line and he was quick to jump back up to his feet and slam Harry up against the wall.

"What was that?" Draco's arm moved up to press firmly against Harry's throat. Despite the immense pressure, making it difficult to breathe, Harry continued to smile.

After seeing that he was having no effect on Harry, Draco removed his arm and smacked his hand flat against the wall right next to Harry's head, before storming off down the hall. Harry didn't flinch. The smile remained planted on his face as he watched the other boy disappear around the corner.

This was going to be a long year…

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know Snape wasn't actually the potions teacher in their sixth year but in my story he is. I haven't written very much of this story, but just wanted to post the first chapter to see how people responded. Depending on how you guys respond will determine if I start writing more of this or continue with my other stories first and foremost. So if you like it and want to read more PLEASE REVIEW, it would mean so much to me! :) **

**Carlislelover29**


End file.
